Crystal
|death= |status=Mutant |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation= |family members= |affiliation=}} Crystal (b. December 7, 1996) was a student at Tower Placement School and one of the (if not the) best friends of Rose Johannson in 2013 following her losing Carl Alex and Charles. Shortly before the end of the overarching Second School War, however, Crystal was introduced to Charles for the first time when Johannson was reunited with him. Biography Early life Crystal was born on December 7, 1996. She only weighed twenty-two ounces at birth. Her childhood was very mysterious, though it was reportedly traumatic. Her mother lived in Virginia, so she was raised by her father instead. Because of her birthday, Crystal was held back in junior high. Eventually, she befriended Rose Johannson. Meeting Charles In January of 2013, Crystal began bonding with Rose Johannson, a popular yet shady girl she had met sometime prior. Johannson had crossed a line that rendered Carl Alex tired of her antics and she had lost her other close friend Charles to his own mother. The two began hanging out consistently and Johannson introduced her to some of her friends from Westridge Elementary School. On April 13, Crystal met Charles when he invited Johannson to the movies and the latter asked if she could bring Crystal over. Charles approved, and Leah said she could come over as long as she met up at Johannson's house. Charles picked her and Johannson up. He thought she seemed very familiar, but when he asked her she simply gave him a dismissive hand gesture. Crystal, Charles, and Leah questioned each other on the way. When he walked them inside, Charles gave Crystal a handshake that Johannson dissed as weak. Hours later, Crystal and Johannson were still hanging out. He asked if she was willing to text him Crystal's number as she was his new friend (with her permission, as he clearly cited). Crystal hung out with Johannson for several hours afterwards. On Sunday evening, Rose Johannson once again spoke to Charles on Crystal's behalf, asking if they could come over for dinner. They wound up making sandwiches and french fries. Suddenly, Johannson learned a friend of hers was contemplating suicide and Crystal, Charles, and Leah all offered their assistance. However, Johannson was confident she and Crystal could handle the situation alone. They drove them to Johannson's house, where Crystal gave Charles her number. Physical description Crystal was a strong yet very slim teenager with an average height. Crystal has fair, but slightly tanned skin, caramel-colored hair, and dark brown eyes. When she was born, she only weighed twenty-two ounces, and as a teenager she was very thin. She considered her appearance to be unconventional. Personality and traits Crystal was a woman with uncertain motives and ambitions. She was exceptionally intelligent and capable of befriending peers others would consider difficult to get on the good side of. She was even able to fool Rose Johannson into thinking she was one of her most loyal friends, although she once was, when in reality she was disgusted by her desire to make herself popular by making herself look close to Master Intelligence. A prime example of her cunning is when she left her glasses at Stanley's house on purpose, to give her an excuse to return. Crystal's intelligence also made her clear-eyed, as she was not fooled by Stanley's antics, such as when he turned off the light at the last second in a pathetic attempt to hide his presence, and again when he flattered her to get her to divulge Tori Newell's whereabouts, putting her on the same wavelength as Master Intelligence himself. In the end, Crystal simply wanted to do what was right, no matter what. She later admitted that Master Intelligence, who like her was morally bound to always do the right thing, had been a strong influence on her. He considered her to be acutely aware of the price of her actions. Despite initially garnering understandable suspicion, she was actually very compassionate, tolerant, understanding, and level-headed. Crystal was also strong-willed and lively. An extrovert, she enjoyed spending time with other people. In spite of what she'd been through, she managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving and tolerant. Out of all her friends, Crystal appeared to have the smallest ego, as well as being the least dishonest and arrogant. She was soft and always wanted to deal with evildoers in non-violent ways, even if her life were to be threatened, which was why Master Intelligence insisted she not join the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, because she perceived doing the right thing as. Curiously, however, she was enraged by anyone speaking of Rose in a malicious way, which made her a bit hypocritical. Crystal was able to see the good in almost everybody, though this also made her over-trusting and sentimental. However, she has also been accused of being obnoxious, first by Nicholas Phee and a second time by Charles. She appears to be more levelheaded and less sentimental than Rose Johannson, though she is still very close with the relatively childlike girl. Crystal is also known to smoke pot, though she is distasteful of the idea of doing drugs that are any worse, and looks down upon non-reproductive mating. Crystal also likened herself as a hippie, considering herself associated with a subculture involving a rejection of conventional values and the taking of hallucinogenic drugs. She wanted to become a better singer and was excited to learn Telekinibabe wanted to learn how to sing as well. Relationships Family Crystal did not have a good relationship with her brother, Hunter, at all. He frequently did drugs and he tormented her, sometimes for fun. Rose Johannson ]] Rose Johannson was a close friend to Crystal ever since the Winter Dance of 2012 at Tower Placement School. Crystal was enraged by anyone showing her the slightest disrespect, or by anyone disparaging her behind her back. In 2031, Crystal still admired her and became one of her closest friends. However, she had a love-hate relationship with Rose because the nurse treated her in a pretty typical way as most of her other peers, as she frequently tried to force her to commit lewd and vulgar acts. Rose trusted her enough to tell her of her desire to make herself popular by making herself look close to Master Intelligence, but this turned out to be a critical mistake. Crystal decided to report this to Master Intelligence, who convinced her that Rose was a narcissist. Curiously, she was still enraged by anyone speaking of her in a malicious way, which made her a bit hypocritical. She helped Master Intelligence in his attempts to expose Rose as a pedophile. Curiously, the two of them are almost entirely parallel opposites to each other. Where her hair is blonde, her hair is light brown, where her eye color is mysterious, her eyes are brown, where her nose is stubby, hers is slender in shape, where she is white and fleshy, she is pale and slim, where she is soft-bellied and tender, she is slender and physically able. Where she is commonly seen in T-shirts that always show her navel, she is seen commonly in a black jacket. Where she is hyperactive and emotionally unstable, she is levelheaded and sane. They are both, however, estimably five feet tall. Physical differences aside, where Crystal is selfless, Rose is self-centered, where Crystal is a loyal friend, Rose unmistakably uses people for her own ends, where Crystal is skilled at using a pistol, Rose cannot fight. Where she is protective of her virginity, she frequently sleeps with her peers and aspires to become a prostitute, where she is wary of artificial drugs, Rose uses them without shame or hesitation. Even their personal taste is different, and while Crystal's relationships are affectionate, Rose's are perverted, where she is careful who to trust, she will hang out with anyone who is sufficiently imperfect, where she has several brothers, she is an only child. Charles Master Intelligence Crystal had a strong relationship with Master Intelligence. Initially, he distrusted her, though Crystal even admitted she didn't blame him. Eventually, he felt comfortable enough around her to trust her with some of his darkest secrets, and to vent to her his greatest fears, which she reciprocated on both fields. Crystal was infuriated when she learned that Nurse Rose wanted to exploit him. She helped Master Intelligence in his attempts to expose Rose as a pedophile. Behind the scenes Previously, on The Super Babies Wiki, Crystal's year of birth was calculated to be 2015 from her biography. However, in , Rose and Crystal were presented as basically being a contemporary and Crystal met a younger version of a currently thirty-year-old Charles, so she couldn't have met Rose less than a decade before the Third NoHead War. Hence, Crystal's appearance in Prelude greatly upset certain fans and generated debates on the matter. Two theories include: *There is the possibility that there was another, older woman of the same name who met Johannson and Charles before the birth of the identical Crystal who appears in The X-Children books, although it would be unlikely that the two are related as Crystal is heavily implied to be her first name, not her surname. *Another possible theory is the idea of time travel, while not widely explored in the DLU, as Crystal may have traveled back three years before her birth to influence Johannson's actions at a young age. Regards Crystal's appearance in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude, D. Isaac Thomas explained that he debated with a friend of his about introducing her earlier in the book or hold onto her introduction later, ultimately choosing the latter option because he felt that due to Crystal's antagonism towards Rose Johannson, it was more effective for her not be introduced earlier as it could have given away too soon that Johannson was not what she seemed. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1996 births Category:American individuals Category:Born in December Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Neutral individuals Category:Snapchat users Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals